Oh God Make It Stop
by Hotly81173
Summary: A/N: This is for the weekly Open Character prompt for Week week 2: When rooming with another member of the team on a case, your character discovers they have an annoying habit. Suggested by Whitewolf Morgan and Reid have to share a room while on a case and insanity ensues….


**Oh God Make it Stop**

**A/N: This is for the weekly Open Character prompt for Week week 2: When rooming with another member of the team on a case, your character discovers they have an annoying habit. (**_**Suggested by Whitewolf)**_

**Summary: Morgan and Reid have to share a room while on a case and insanity ensues…. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Criminal Minds no matter what the voices in my head keep telling me…. **

Derek Morgan laid on his bed with his pillow over his head trying to drown out the noise coming from the bed on the other side of the room. The noise was driving him insane and the lack of sleep was really not good for him. AN insane, sleep deprived man carrying a gun would not end well. Morgan jumped up from his bed and left the room and knocked on the door across the hall and waited.

The door opened to a scruffy haired, sleepy eyed David Rossi.

"Damn Morgan, its 2:30 in the morning. What the hell do you want at this hour?" Rossi said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Dave, man you have to let me sleep in your room. Man please Reid is driving me crazy. I can't get him to stop grinding his teeth. I tried throwing a pillow at him, I tried shaking him a little, hell I even went as far as holding the pillow over his face before I realized I would go to prison for killing the kid. Shit man I need some sleep or I won't be held responsible for shooting someone later."

"Sorry Morgan my other bed is taken at the moment. Try Hotch he's in the room next to yours. Room 317."

"Who is in the other bed if Hotch is in the other room?" Morgan asked, his eyebrows rising in surprise.

"It's a girl from the bar earlier so keep your voice down." Rossi said as he closed the door and climbed back in bed beside the blonde media liaison. Wrapping his arms around her and drifting off back to sleep.

Morgan really didn't want to wake up his boss so he went back to his room only to be assaulted by the sound of teeth grinding loudly and he sighed.

"Reid, wake up man. You have to quit grinding your teeth, I really need some sleep. Please for the love of god man wake up." Morgan pleaded shaking Reid harder.

"Damn Reid, wake up you pencil headed geek." Morgan said, slapping Reid across the face a couple of times.

Nothing Morgan did could get Reid awake and Morgan was so tired he was not against waking his boss up now no matter if it meant he would meet the business end of his boss's Glock, at least he would put him out of his misery.

Morgan stood in the corridor outside of Hotch's room waiting for an answer to his persistent knocking.

The door opened there stood his boss in all his naked glory, well besides the pillow he held in front of himself.

"Morgan, there better be somebody dying out here or you might not make it back to Quantico." Hotch grumbled, glaring at the baldheaded man.

"Hotch can I stay in your room please, man Reid is driving me crazy grinding his teeth and I can't get him to wake up. Let me use the spare bed in your room man, please." Morgan begged his boss.

"Morgan just go back to your room and sleep in the tub…"

Before he could finish, Hotch as interrupted by a voice behind him.

"Aaron just give him the key to my room. JJ is in Dave's room so our room is free." Hotch closed his eyes at what was just revealed.

"Is that Emily? What the hell. You and Dave are banging JJ and Emily? Ok I really don't care right now, I just need some sleep."

Morgan said as he took the key card from Hotch and turned and let himself in the room across the hall.

As soon as he was in the bed he grabbed his phone and dialed his Baby Girl.

"Hello there my big, hunky chocolate Adonis; I've been waiting for your call." Penelope Garcia said as she answered the phone.

""Hey back Baby Girl. Did you know that Dave and Hotch were screwing JJ and Emily?"

"Well of course, you didn't think you were the only one getting hands on training on the job did you?" Garcia said, laughing sexily in to the phone.

"Well I guess it's good to keep things in house huh. Poor Reid though, we really need to try and find him a girl." Said Morgan as he laid back on the pillows against the headboard.

Down the hall Reid opened the door and let Austin, the bartender form the club in Atlanta where Emily had to flirt with that scumbag Viper, into the room.

"I thought he would never get out." she said as she wrapped her arms around Reid's neck.

"If I had known that would annoy him I would have come up with that annoying habit a long time ago." Reid said as he leaned down to kiss her.


End file.
